She is your life
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Estarás allí, porque ella es tu vida ahora, y no hay nada más cierto que eso.


Disclaimer: No soy Meyer, ni pretendo serlo. No gano dinero con esto, y nunca podría.

Tendría que estar estudiando Geografía, pero luego del insti de inglés, pues como que quería relajarme un poco antes de ahondar en el relieve del Norte de mi país y tal x)

* * *

Recomendación musical:

_Clocks-Coldplay_

* * *

Efímera, la vida es efímera, los sentimientos son efímeros, un pálpito en el mar de tierra y la bóveda de mar.

Son efímeros, cuando eres humano, son efímeros. Si eres vampiro, ya es otra cosa completamente diferente.

Hay algo denominado soledad, algo que podría cobrar significado al pasar casi un siglo, ver mil rostros felices, sonrisas en días de primavera, personas tomadas de las manos. Parejas, creaturas enlazadas por algo más allá, algo que hasta ahora no has comprendido. Y esa es la palabra clave, hasta ahora.

Le ves entrar a clase de Bilogía con pasos lentos, aún piensas que es sorprendente y graciosa la manera en que se cuida de todo para no caer, para no herirse. Sonríes cuando piensas que ese es un hábito que se disipará con el tiempo, tú estarás allí para salvarla, para curarla.

Garabatea nerviosa algo en su cuaderno, su suave cabello caoba (sabes que es suave, por algo te has colado en su habitación de vez en cuando y has comprobado su textura) cayendo sobre sus mejillas, impidiéndote obtener una mejor perspectiva de su rostro. Aún así, te parece encantadora, todo ella lo es.

Tarareas esa canción, esa melodía aún inacabada, que te viene a la mente siempre que la hueles, que la miras, que la tienes (si, son milagrosos esos instantes en que se te queda mirando como si nada más existiera).

Ella susurra cosas para sí, enfurruñada, murmura algo a "Estúpido, estúpido él con su letra pulcra y elegante" y a ti te da gracia ¿Cómo no dártela, si Bella te pone todo en bandeja como para que te burles?

La observas durante largo rato, los reflejos rojos en su cabello, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando no le sale un ejercicio, el olor a Fresia produciendo ponzoña en tu garganta… La miras, tan cerca y tan lejos. Tan efímera, tan humana.

Meneas tu cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisieras ahuyentarla de tu mente, pero no puedes, porque sabes que ya es parte de ella, parte de ti.

La campana suena despertándote de tus ensoñaciones, la muchacha guarda todo cuidadosamente en su mochila, sin voltear a mirarte. Si, aún sigue enfadada por lo del incidente del coche, porque no le quieres decir la verdad, porque no quieres que se aleje más de ti.

Sonríes de lado y le sigues en su recorrido por el pasillo, vas detrás de ella. Eres testigo de la forma en que trastabilla con un pedazo de loza floja en el suelo, te muestras atento al observarle con esa especie de mirada obsesiva, no vas a permitir que caiga y se dañe, ya no más. Te gustaría creer que eres su ángel guardián o algo parecido, una especie de regalo del cielo (cualquier cosa para no pensar en lo que eres y en lo que puedes llegar a hacerle).

Continúas tu camino y pasas delante suyo, las manos en los bolsillos, esbozando una sonrisa torcida (sabes que eso le pone nerviosa).

Llegas hacia el aparcamiento y te detienes a unos pasos del Volvo. Vigilas de lejos si no tiene ningún problema con las ruedas de su auto, si no hay algo en que puedas ayudarle.

Sus miradas se cruzan por un milisegundo y sientes otra vez esa especie de retorcijón en el estómago, algo aún más fuerte que la adrenalina frente a la caza. Le sonríes de lado antes de unirte con tus hermanos en el auto, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Rosalie y los chillidos de emoción de Alice.

Pones la marcha atrás y ríes al mirar la forma en que Bella conduce despacio para no chocar contra nada, para no dañar a nadie, incluso a si misma. Niegas lentamente con la cabeza cuando al fin sales del instituto, prometiéndote que ya falta poco para que esos hábitos se vayan. Estarás allí, para cuidarla, para quererle, para tenerle.

Estarás allí, porque ella es tu vida ahora, y no hay nada más cierto que eso.


End file.
